Cars
Summary of Movie Cars is a 2006 American animated family film produced by Pixar and directed by both John Lasseter and Joe Ranft. It is the seventh Disney·Pixar feature film, and Pixar's final, independently-produced motion picture before its purchase by Disney. The film is also the second Pixar film after A Bug's Life ''to have an entirely non-human cast. The story of ''Cars is set in an alternate universe where every character is a vehicle of various sorts, whether that be automobile, aircraft or watercraft. The film focuses on a rookie race car named Lightning Mcqueen who discovers the lost town of Radiator Springs on his way to the biggest race of his life. The film additionally features the voices of Paul Newman as Doc Hudson, Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater, Richard Petty as The King, Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks, Cheech Marin as Ramone, Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, Michael Wallis as Sheriff, George Carlin as Fillmore, Paul Dooley as Sarge, Jenifer Lewis as Flo, Guido Quaroni as Guido, John Ratzenberger as Mack, Katherine Helmond as Lizzie and Joe Ranft as Red. Cars premiered on June 9, 2006, to generally favorable reviews. It was nominated for two Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature, and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. It was released on DVD November 7, 2006 and on Blu-ray Disc in late 2007. Related merchandise, including scale models of several of the cars, broke records for retail sales of merchandise based on a Disney·Pixar film, with an estimated $5 billion in sales. A sequel, Cars 2, was released on June 24, 2011. A television series titled Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales was first broadcast on October 27, 2008. So far 11 episodes have been released, with Time Travel Mater being the latest. New shorts are expected to be released in 2013. For more information about Cars, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] TransBOREmores: Mater appeared in Hawaii with a picnic. *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor: Right at the end there was a cereal called "CARshmellows" with a blue Lightning McQueen. *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']] Car Squisher: Spoof on Lightning McQueen getting squished. 'Season 2' *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']] Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Lightning McQueen and Mater appeared on their world tour but get run over by Thomas the Tank Engine. *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']] Fast Hive: Lightning McQueen and Mater appeared in a book called Cars: A Novelization. *[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 7 (33)']] TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: Mater makes a cameo on Interstate 40. *[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] Addition Impossible: Ethan Hunt tries to use Lightning McQueen to catch up to Hendricks. 'Season 3' *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Outtagascar: Lightning McQueen is part of the sequel circus. Category:Movie Category:Pixar